


RWBY Scenes that we should have had

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: I'm bringing this drabble back and I'm going to be doing mini re writes of RWBY of things that should have happened but didn't minus how Faunus came to be.It's Rated M just in case even though I know the show is not Rated M
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this side project I'm doing whenever.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.No a profit us made with this or any of my stories for entertainment porpuse only.

Blake looks at her reflection in the mirror. She flips her long ebony tresses she takes a breath , gets her new weapon and inhales"You no longer control me" cuts off hair in one go as the rest of the freshed cut tresses fall to the ground. She looks at herself in the mirror touching a side of the new bob and smiles "to a new life"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is short but most of these scenes I'll write will be short depending on what I want to touch on. I refuse to re write the entirety of RWBY to give light to /add/ or fix scenes in the show. But this should do.
> 
> I wanted to convey something that has bugged me from volume 2 Burning the Candle. Yang said that Summer Rose took care of her when she was a baby. She thought of Summer Rose as her legit mother. It wasn't till Summer died she found out about Raven. You mean to fucking tell me Yang is just going to fucking forget Summer took care of her all these years and go well fuck you Summer , Raven the mom that abandoned me is my real mom now peace! 
> 
> Like come on we so needed a scene with Yang visiting her mom's grave stone Memorial thing in volume 4 somewhere. So I did this. Hope you all like it. I tried.

Yang was devastated she lost her arm. Her mother,her sister but most of all her...Blake. She left and ran, leaving her alone. Not the first person to leave her. Raven, her dad in a way but Blake somehow hurt more than most. 

She got dressed and didn't tell her father much just said. "Visiting mom" and left. 

She walked the familiar path to the cliff she remembered seeing her the most growing up. She always looked so peaceful there. She sat in front of the memorial. "Hi mom. Sorry I haven't visited in forever. I just been you know busy. Ruby is ok. I hope. Sorry I'm not keeping my promise of taking care of her. I just. *she silently cries* how can I? Look at me. A part of me is missing. And is never coming back. What's worse?! She left me!!! After I saved her. She left me. I needed her here for me. And she left. Like you did like Raven did and now Ruby." *Tears ran down Yang's face slowly.* 

A bit of Autumn wind rustled and some leaves danced around the gravestone. Air brushing Yang's hair away gentle and kind. Yang smiled softly. "Thanks mom. I'm sorry. Take care of Pyrrha and Penny they're great friends." 

She got up dried her tears and left. Tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
